


Cold Season

by Tommyboy



Series: February Ficlet [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Cold Season

“Yachoo!”

Jim was sitting up in his bed reading a chapter of the latest spy book when he heard another sneeze from his roommate below. It was the second night of listening Blair suffer through the latest cold that was traveling through Cascade. 

So far he had escaped the cold that was a week of hell, as described by some.

The sore throat, chronic runny nose, sneezing, low grade fever, and then the final part, coughing. 

Upon hearing from Blair yesterday that he was going home instead of going to the station for he “caught the plague.” Jim left work early and stopped at the drugstore and bought all the necessary supplies to help temper the systems.

Jim came home with lotion tissues, cough drops, sore throat lozenges, all in one cold medicine, two containers of Blair’s favorite ice cream and a warm carry out of Blair’s favorite chicken noodle soup made by the lady in the restaurant just off campus.

He did notice, he listened, on occasion, to what Blair said, in his usual ramblings about life in Cascade.

Blair couldn’t believe that Jim had gone out of his way to buy all those things for him. Jim had learned that Blair rarely would buy what he needed to make himself better. One, Blair didn’t have the extra cash, nor two, did he want to say that sometime over the counter did work.

But for Jim it was making sure that Blair got the rest he needed and let the cold run its course.

“Honk!” A blow of the nose.

But it did leave that he would have live with the sound effects of the cold. The sneezing, coughing and blowing on one’s nose for the cold made it hard to breath.

Listening further, Jim could hear Blair get up and move out in to the open room. Going to the kitchen area, one could hear him open the liquid medicine and take a shot of the orange flavored medicine. Then pop of lozenge from the package and popped it into his mouth.

Blair made his way back to his room, flopping down on to the bed and covering up with his favorite blanket. It didn’t take long him to fall asleep, snoring for his nose was stuffed and he was breathing out of his mouth.

Jim tuned out the snoring and went back to reading his book. It would be a few hours before Blair would have to get up again to take more medicine.


End file.
